


hm. tiddy

by foxmulder_whereartthou



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Bad Jokes, Boyfriends, Boys Being Boys, Comedy, Established Relationship, M/M, Mementos (Persona 5), i fuckin love them thank u for humouring me katie, i spent like a paragraph being like ryujis horny ahaha and it kinda got out of hand, i understand how smut fic writers do it now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24710482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxmulder_whereartthou/pseuds/foxmulder_whereartthou
Summary: Ryuji and Akira are fucking around, alone in Mementos, and of course they have to see which one says the stupidest thing. It's tradition at this point and a wonder someone hasn't punched their faces in.Dumbassery with a side of Horny Ryuji.
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji, Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakamoto Ryuji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 106





	hm. tiddy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hecksalmonids](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hecksalmonids/gifts).



> as all my best fics are, this was mostly inspired by me sending something to katie and us morphing it into an idea for a really stupid persona fic. this time its pegoryu edition!! of course i had to rub my grubby little romantic hands all over it. enjoy, nerds <33

It was a hot, humid afternoon in Shibuya, and Ryuji and Akira were fooling around in the upper levels of Mementos, tossing inside jokes, increasingly stupid tactics to take down shadows, and ideas of how to get Mona to leave them alone in Leblanc for a day back and forth, their laughter bouncing around the walls of the near-empty tunnels. 

Although they’d been dating for barely a month or two now, it felt like they’d known each other for decades, like Akira had grown up here, in Tokyo, with the rest of them. Ryuji couldn’t stop the way the corners of his eyes scrunched up in a shy grin when Akira smiled at him, looked at him as if he was the only person in the world. For Ryuji, Kurusu was his world, as sappy and teenage-girl-like that felt to think. 

Since it was so warm, most of all down here within the pulsing passageways of Mementos, Kurusu had forgone his trenchcoat when transforming into his Metaverse getup, and  _ god, _ it was doing things to Ryuji. Completely disregarding his expectations, the waistcoat-like jacket Akira wore under his coat was  _ sleeveless _ . (Not to mention how the skintight, cognitive fabric defined his chest. Christ. Ryuji could write pages upon pages about that. If there was an exam about the way the vest hugged Joker’s body so goddamn well, you better believe Sakamoto would’ve aced it.) 

Never before had Ryuji thought he was so fucked, yet here he was, with his sweaty, incredibly good-looking boyfriend in tow. 

Despite all the feelings threatening to burst open his chest, their dynamic was still somewhat the same, especially when they were joking around like this. Taking a break to perch on the railing at one of the stations, Akira plastered on his signature Joker brand patented smirk and, with one simple sentence, made Ryuji sputter and choke on the Mad Bull he had been so intent on knocking back with dignity. 

“Y’know, ‘Yuji,” he chirped, resting an elbow on his knee in the most nonchalant way possible without buckling down with laughter at his own words, “With how much you used to talk about boobs, I was so convinced you were straight.”

Honestly, he was  _ this _ close to doing an oscar-worthy spit take all over his boyfriend. Before he could, however, a better idea popped into the forefront of his mind.

Sucking back in as much composure as possible, Ryuji hooked an arm over the grate.    
“Hey now, I love  _ your  _ tits too.”

Later, Ryuji would realise that it seemed Akira had a looser lid on his mental state at the time, since, unlike Ryuji who managed to hold everything in so he could dish out the best possible reply, Akira completely lost his fucking shit. 

It almost worried him - how could he wheeze that hard and not be dying?

“Ryu-  _ whEEze-  _ Sakamo-” he erupted into a coughing fit, weakly holding onto the chainlink fence, tears pooling at the corner of his eyes as he giggled uncontrollably, all pretense of flustering Ryuji backfiring horribly. 

Even now, his seriousness scrubbed away to just pure idiocy, Akira would always be wonderful to Ryuji. No matter what mask he was wearing, no matter which form he shapeshifted to be, Sakamoto would still love and laugh about his stupid, stupid, blushing face. 

**Author's Note:**

> i love u all and thank u for putting up with my stupid fic ideas. i really need to get around to posting (and writing) some more serious stuff. 
> 
> as always, comments/feedback and kudos greatly appreciated!!   
> sending my love, hope u all have a great day <33


End file.
